massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Exar Thirty-Nine Heavy Assault Rifle
The '''Exar Thirty-Nine Heavy Assault Rifle '''was a quarian made heavy assault rifle though technically a light anti-air gun due to it's massive firepower. Made by Far Rim Industries, a quarian manufacturer based in the outer rim of the galaxy in 78 CE, the Exar was reguarded as one of the most power rifles in the Rachni Wars, the Krogan Rebellions, and in galactic history altogether. Designed by an unregistered and secret AI made and owned by Far Rim, the Exar was designed as a brute force weapon to kill a rachni queen in a few seconds. Using .350 caliber rounds made of superheated tungsten and radioactive uranium that were covered with microscopic barbs that would easily rip through rachni and armor. The rounds were incredibly effective with the combination of the toxic uranium, tungsten piercing, and the titanium barbs that shred almost everything and made more wounds, caused more bleeding, and made wounds hard to heal due to the rips and tendency of the barbs to seperate themselves once inside a person's body leaving possibly dozens of radioactive shards in the body. It was considered by most that if an Exar hit you then you were over and that all a medic could do was make you more comfortable while you die. This proved true with even a basic shot to the foot being able to prove lethal most of the time. The dangerous nature of the rounds even when not loaded caused soldiers to be more careful as prolounged exposure to the high radioactive level could kill a soldier. Beacause of this the exar's two one hundred round clips were clear and coated with lead. As well the magazines were to only be ejected once the clip was depleted and in 82 CE all exars were made with an additional safeguard that only allowed clip ejection after the two magazines were depleted. However in 83 CE the feature was changed to be optional due to the neccassity to reload in a battlefield situation. The exar had the two magazines inserted above and below the barrel and the rounds fed back and into the two chambers. However the exar had only one barrel which allowed for conservation of ammunition. The top magazine would deplete itself first and the bottom would fire onky after the top magazine was empty, in which case it would auto-eject. The exar which weighed in at a whopping twenty nine pounds and 47 inches long was by far one of the most effective and expensive weapons of the rachni wars with a single weapon costing around three thousand credits and one magazine costing around fifteen hundred. Despite the cost the exar was widely used by the council after Far Rim agreed to not charge the council until the war was either in a stable position with victory imminent or won completely. The exar proved it's worth Ragnor where it was provided to manaban resistance and special forces. However due to it's size, mass, and kick it was only used by quarians, batarians, krogan, manabans, rhooks, and before their extinction, the dezba. After the Rachni Wars the exar who had not yet been replaced was banned in council space due to it's massive power and "inhumane" rounds which were cited as "cruel" as well Far Rim was not compensated. And the exar gradually fell out of existance only appearing in books, movies, video games, and museums. However this changed when the Krogan Rebellions began and Far Rim was compensated fully for the Rachni Wars and hired to make the now unbanned exars. Production began immediatly and in two months after the contract started more than seven million exars were in council hands. The exars once again saved the day as it would pierce anything worn by krogan soldiers. The weapon was also used by krogan who had under orders of krogan visionary and planner of the rebellions, Halak Marr had stored over ten million of them on Tuchanka and had began producing them on small refineries hidden in krogan space. After the rebellions the exar was officialy decommisioned and and one was buried in a graveyard on the Ferachi wards for veterans who died in both the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions. Following it's decommision and end of use in the council military the exar was banned in council space this time for good. Behind the Scenes The Exar is named for Exar Kun, a background character from the Bioware game, Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic. Category:Foxtrot12 Category:The Council Era (83 CE) Category:The Krogan Rebellions Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Assault Rifles